


【DV】花招（鬼泣 但丁x维吉尔）

by Minoru_T



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_T/pseuds/Minoru_T
Summary: 《花招》但丁x维吉尔短篇，流水账一发完结。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	【DV】花招（鬼泣 但丁x维吉尔）

【DV】花招（鬼泣 但丁x维吉尔）

BGM：Tip of your thumb

（没错我是来推歌代的）

————————————————————

没有生意的日子太过无趣，但丁不得不窝在沙发上看电视。可惜的是家里只有一台电视机，这意味着他会与维吉尔为了看哪个频道而争论不休——结果他们刀剑相向，然后打了个平手。

最终计划是：维吉尔在白天看新闻、纪录片和奥斯卡电影，但丁则在晚上霸占沙发和电视机。

但丁坚持要看那些美式恐怖片，并把音量调到最响。维吉尔一开始还能安静地待在房里看书，直到电视机里传出的尖叫把桌上的花瓶震碎。

于是阎魔刀再次出鞘，直指沙发上抱着爆米花桶看电影的但丁。

“噢，噢，冷静，至少先让我吃完，”爆米花塞满了但丁的嘴，他努力地咀嚼了几下，“你知道的，我们还没有钱到能浪费食物的地步。”

维吉尔冷冷地看了眼地板上的比萨盒，里面还装着昨天没吃完的晚餐。那眼神仿佛在说：你说什么鬼话？

“那是个意外，真的。”但丁举起双手投降，把披萨饼盒踢到了垃圾桶边。

“把音量调到我听不见的程度，或者送你去地狱，”维吉尔说，“我正好想送你下去陪我的花瓶。”

“嘿，这可不对，晚上不是我使用电视机的时间吗？”

“那我们再比一次。”

“又要耍剑？”但丁故意露出一脸无辜的表情，“不如玩点别的，要是我输了就听你的，怎么样？”

维吉尔知道但丁的裤兜里一直藏着些捉弄人的小把戏——确切来说，是捉弄他的小把戏。

但他还是说：“可以。”

“这就简单多了，看来你也学会了变通，”但丁笑起来，根本不顾脖子边的刀刃，从沙发底下摸出骰子，“我们来玩骰子。”

“这不公平，骰子是赌运气。”

“你没听说过吗？运气也是实力的一部分。”

维吉尔默了一会，好像在考虑，然后他以漂亮又流利的手势收了刀。

他说：“成交。”

于是他们坐到桌边。

“该怎么计分呢？”但丁打量着他，“输一次脱一件衣服怎么样？”

“我不介意让你输一次割一块肉。”

“又不是没见过，”但丁说，“你哪里我没见过？”

维吉尔几乎能用眼神在他脸上戳个洞了。

————————————————————

维吉尔不知道的是，但丁在人间混迹多年，骰子是他的拿手好戏——这不仅需要运气，也需要经验。

他们三局定输赢，当维吉尔输了第一局要脱衣服的时候，他才意识到自己只穿了一件衬衫——他根本没想过自己会输。

“诱人，非常诱人，”但丁说，“我改变主意了，我觉得我们该去床上打一架分胜负。”

“你最好不要再盯着我看，”维吉尔说，“否则……”

“否则你不介意挖出我的眼睛？”但丁打断他，“你每次在床上也都这么说，真的，我都倒背如流了。”

————————————————————

第二局玩到一半的时候，事务所的电话突然响了。

但丁挂了电话，转头看向维吉尔：“嘿，有新单子了，我们可以告别比萨饼快餐了。”

维吉尔冷哼一声：“干你的活，告别电视机吧。”

但丁耸了耸肩，去洗手间整理衣装，抽水马桶呼啦作响。过了二十分钟，一个痞帅的恶魔猎人出现在维吉尔面前。

“你可真慢。”

“你不如叫它持久，”但丁说得含糊，不过维吉尔知道他去干了什么，“走吧，单子不等人。”

“但是还有一件事要先做。”

“什么？”

“如果你还有点可怜的良心，”他说，“把你的裤裆拉链拉上。”

于是扳回一局。

  
End.

————————————————————


End file.
